theyoungandtherestlessfandomcom-20200216-history
Juliet Helton
}} Juliet Helton was a character on The Young and the Restless portrayed by Laur Allen. She appeared from February-November 2017. When Brash & Sassy prepare their roll out into the Asian market, Victoria Newman hires Juliet as a Consultant to assist Cane Ashby to set up a distribution deal in Japan. Juliet instructs Cane on Japanese business culture and what he should and shouldn’t do before their meeting with their most important client, Mr. Sato, who is very conservative. During the meeting, Cane promotes the new men’s line to Mr. Sato who isn’t interested in men's products. Cane finally sways Mr. Sato who eventually agrees to an exclusive distribution deal. However when Mr. Sato is about to leave, Cane gravely offends him by embracing him into a "bro hug" instead of a customary bow. Mr Sato is disturbed by Cane's inappropriate touching and quickly exits. Juliet sees Mr Sato's reaction and tells Cane that he blew the deal. Juliet understands that Cane didn’t mean to insult Mr. Sato but she advises him not to pursue him because it will only make things worse. Instead Juliet goes to talk to Mr. Sato while Cane stresses out over his mistake. Juliet returns and tells Cane that the deal is still in jeopardy, but Mr. Sato has agreed to see him. Cane apologizes to Mr Sato and begs him to forgive his ignorance. Cane appeals to Mr. Sato again and promotes their products. Mr. Sato accepts Cane's apology and decides to sign the deal with Brash & Sassy. Cane calls Victoria and tells her that he closed the deal. Cane and Juliet are triumphant and celebrate their victory. They go out and enjoy Tokyo nightlife and drink lots of sake together. Juliet warns Cane to savor the sake but he insists that Australians are immune to the effects of alcohol and continues doing shots. Cane thanks Juliet for saving the deal with Mr Sato and she confides that she is looking for a more permanent position with Brash & Sassy. Juliet tells Cane that she is tired of freelance consulting and wishes to be their new Asian Division Manager. Cane promises to speak to Victoria and persuade her to hire Juliet. The pair continue drinking and Juliet carries an inebriated Cane back to his hotel room. The next morning Cane wakes up with a hangover and finds Juliet's earring in his bed. Cane meets with Juliet before he heads to the airport and they hug and say good-bye. Cane returns to Genoa City and greets his wife Lily Ashby. While Lily is in the shower, Cane unpacks his suitcase and he is shocked when he finds a sexy pink camisole mixed in with his clothes. Cane panics about how it got there and calls Juliet who confesses that the sake effected her too and she spent the night in his room. Juliet reminds Cane that he promised to recommend her for the Division Manager position. Cane agrees and disposes of the camisole at work, tossing it in the trash. However, the sexy camisole is later found by Jordan Wilde, the photographer who works at Brash & Sassy, who fishes it out of the trash. Lily catches Jordan holding the camisole and teases that it wasn't his color. Jordan asks if it was hers, but Lily says she's never seen it before. Jordan observes that it is in perfectly good condition. Lily guesses that it must have fallen off their clothes rack. Meanwhile, Juliet sends Cane a text message informing him that she is on her way to town to interview for the Division Manager position. Cane assures Juliet that she is the best candidate for the job and that he recommended her to Victoria. Category:Recurring Category:Women of Genoa City Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:2010s Category:Antagonists Category:Villains